He's mine
by ryeo-chan
Summary: The Avengers are in love with a certain hawk. Sadly the hawk is oblivious to all their advances and never notices how they stare at all want him and none of them are going to give up. But they have many enemies who also want him, so they need to protect him not matter what. What will happen when they find their hawk fallen to the wrong hands? WARNING! NON-CON, RAPE, SMUT. TonyxClin
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers are in love with a certain hawk. Sadly the hawk is oblivious to all their advances and never notices how they stare at all want him and none of them are going to give up. But they have many enemies who also want him, so they need to protect him not matter what. What will happen when they find their hawk fallen to the wrong hands?** WARNING! NON-CON, RAPE, SMUT**. TonyxClint, StevexClint, ThorxClint, HulkxClint. (ENEMIESXCLINT)


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers are in love with a certain hawk. Sadly the hawk is oblivious to all their advances and never notices how they stare at all want him and none of them are going to give up. But they have many enemies who also want him, so they need to protect him not matter what. What will happen when they find their hawk fallen to the wrong hands?** WARNING! NON-CON, RAPE, SMUT**. TonyxClint, StevexClint, ThorxClint, HulkxClint. (ENEMIESXCLINT)


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers have gathered with the exception of Clint in the kitchen. The male Avengers were once again being scolded by the Black Widow for their inappropriate behaviour. All of them were afraid of the assassin and they didn't want to die.

"Stark I have told you to stop using Jarvis to peep on Clint. Also stop using X-ray vision to look through his clothes." Natasha scolded Tony first, the billionaire tech genius. He was getting a big headache from Natasha's rambling so he tried to block it out. The assassin knew it was useless to scold the pervert so she went onto Steve who flinched when she turned.

"Cap I know you've been spying on Clint when he goes on missions." She stated.

"I was worried for his safety." Steve reasoned.

"Right~ and staring at his ass is called worried." She fought back.

The captain tried to think of another excuse but couldn't find on. He slumped in his chair with shame. Natasha went on to the next person and it was none other than the mighty god of thunder, Thor.

"Thor you must be careful on what you say."

"I was only complimenting him." Thor said proudly.

"Well you used the wrong words."

"Why would you say that?" Thor questioned.

"You complimented his body and his ass in front of the SHIELD agents."

Thor understood and apologised for his crime. The three males watched Natasha scold the last person. It won't be pretty.

"As for you, when you carry Clint, keep your hands to yourself. I saw you grope him in inappropriate areas when you lift him from the ground." She scolded.

"So? Hulk like Bird man." Hulk reasoned.

"Doesn't mean you can grope him Hulk." She fought back.

"HULK DON'T CARE!"

The two started to battle and the three males could only watch. What they didn't notice was that Clint walked in feeling sleepy. When he realised the situation he coughed to get their attention.

When Clint got their attention he sighed and asked what the problem was. The five Avengers tried to think of an excuse and Tony found one.

"We decided that you need a clean up in your room. You are pretty messy Hawkeye." The other four were relieved that they had Stark because it seemed that the lie worked.

"Well my room is pretty bad, how about we clean it?" Clint suggested.

They all nodded their heads and headed to the Archer's room. When the arrived they were shocked by the mess. It was like a tornado had passed by and it destroyed everything in sight. Hawkeye blushed a little and apologised for his messy room. They told him that it was okay and they began to clean. When they finished, Clint was amazed by their work. His room was spotless and he loved it. He gave each of them a hug and sat on his bed working on some new arrows. The other five went to the lab and the atmosphere felt a little heavy.

"So what did you all steal?" Natasha asked.

"Hulk steal Bird man's pillow." Hulk announced.

"I have taken one of his special made arrows." Said Thor.

"I stole one of his shades." Steve held out the glasses and the others were a little confused on why he stole glasses. They shrugged their shoulders and looked at Tony.

"Well I just stole back my pictures of him. He found out about them but he thought I was going to black mail him." Tony smirked as he waved the pictures around. The other males wanted some pictures as well but Tony only gave them one. Steve asked how Clint took the photo and all Tony said was, "He hit me." They snickered a little and continued looking at their new pictures.

Steve had a photo of Clint bending over to pick his arrow up but the picture was quite suggestive. Clint's ass was sticking out and the mighty Captain America had a nose bleed. Thor had a picture of Clint sleeping. He was curled up on the bed with his clothes hanging loosely on him. His clothes were quite revealing because he was wearing a tank top and very short shorts. The god started to drool a little. Hulk got Clint eating a slice of cake. Clint's face was covered with cake and his tongue was licking his fingers. The Hulk built a giant puddle of drool. They hid their photo's well from the archer but now their advances are becoming stronger. Tony now records Clint, Hulk likes to hug, Thor's force is stronger and Steve now spy's on Clint when he's changing. Natasha left the building to get some materials to make the boys wish that they were never born.


End file.
